


VR LIFE

by Gamer_452



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_452/pseuds/Gamer_452
Summary: Landon gets the newest VR Suit named VR LIFE, the newest breakthrough in VR tech, which allows for full body immersion. This will be a multiple chapter story following Landon's adventures in VR LIFE.





	VR LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a lewd story so bear with me, also im currently making this up as i write, as once i make an outline i change it 10 minutes later. Make sure to leave comments!

On a giant 50” flat screen monitor there was a giant pair of boobs bouncing up and down. Landon finally exited out of full screen, closing the tab too, having already finished the deed. Deep down he knew he was addicted to porn but couldn’t bring himself to stop watching it or get help nor could he care about getting help. He searched for any video game news, specifically final fantasy. Final fantasy was his favorite video game series, having played FF7 and FFX more times than he can remember. Hoping to see another FFX remaster port for the PS5 this time in 4K.

Pounding his fists on his desk he screams “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!” it was a trailer for FF XVI only coming out on PS5. He quickly started up discord and started typing a PM to Alex. Alex was his best friend since they were young, the two growing up together, being practically inseparable until Alex was forced to move with his family 3 years ago.

FFLandon10 – Yo alex

Alexthe420 – yo

FFLandon10 – This new FF game is gonna suck ass

Alexthe420 – it might suck ass but its gonna be more inspiration for my drawings.

FFLandon10 – you gotta change up your tactics, no ones gonna pay you to draw hentai if they haven’t seen your work

Alexthe420 – im still working on the samples

FFLandon10- dude its been 2 weeks since I got you that PC

Alexthe420 – writers block, or more like artists block

FFLandon10 – just take a video game character draw her and put some big ol anime titties on her, boom problem solved

Alexthe420 – Back to my PC, expect a delivery today, as repayment

FFLandon10 – what did you get me now, it better now be another giant dildo, my neighbors think im into some freaky anal shit now

Alexthe420 – lmao, nah its not a dildo, but just trust me.

FFLandon10 – alright

Landon settled down playing some FFX on his PC, his 50th play through or something, he lost count after 30, while waiting for the package

Landon finally received the package and it was the VR suit he desperately wanted

FFLandon10 – nice prank bro

Alexthe420 – its not a prank, it’s the legit VR suit shit you wont shut the fuck up about. Try it now, and let me know how it works, I got a game for it but it’s not shipping till tomorrow.

FFLandon10 – bro I can’t thank you enough

Alexthe420 – You don’t need to thank me, I just wanted you to stop obsessing about trying to get it

Landon pulled out the suit, VR headset and headphones, the suit was a latex suit but with multiple electrodes.

FFLandon10 – Dude wtf is this, its not the VR suit Ive been talking about

Alexthe420 – yeah it is, I got you the premium edition

FFLandon10 – it’s a latex bodysuit, with a hole for my eyes, and a tube for my mouth

Alexthe420 – idk dude I bought it straight from their website

FFLandon10 – WTF ITS GOT A PENIS SLOT

Alexthe420 – so that’s why it asked for gender

FFLandon10 – dude this is totally a sex toy

Alexthe420 – just stop being a pussy and try it out

FFLandon10 – fuck you, fine ill do it

If he was gonna do this he needed something to take the edge off a bit, he grabbed his dab pen taking a few hits and watching some youtube waiting for it to kick in. 5 minutes later he felt the high take over, giving him a sense of euphoria.

Landon put the suit on which was a little loose and baggy. He put on the headphones and headset and powered it on.

 **WELCOME TO VR LIFE** **©**

**ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL**

**DEPLOYING SHRINK FIT  
DEPLOYING WASTE MANAGEMENT SYSTEM**

Landon felt the suit wrap around his body till it fit, then he felt a tube enter his dick hole, then a slightly larger tube entered his ass.

“WHAT THE FUCK”

**VIDEO PLAYBACK**

_“Thanks for choosing VR LIFE, as you know your suit is the premium model which allows for up to a month’s use straight without ever having to remove the suit, there is no need to worry about food or waste as that will be handled by the suit. Your suit will allow you to feel the action in the games you play. Please enjoy yourself.”_

**STARTING TRAINING STIMULATION**

He found himself in room, the walls glowing white. It was so bright to his eyes it burned worse than staring at the sun. Finally a figure appeared in front of him. It was a woman colored a very light gray, it looked like she was wearing a full body jumpsuit like zero suit Samus, but at the same time it looked like it was her most outer layer of skin, so Landon thought she was technically nude in a way but it didn’t matter. He decided to look down at his own body discovering he was fully nude as well.

“This is the training room, where you can test out the suits various features.” Her voice didn’t sound robotic but full of emotion, human almost. This came as a surprise to Landon, expecting to hear a voice like Siri. “Door number one leads to the gulag, where you can find out what FPS games will feel like.” A door suddenly appeared with a sign above it reading DOOR #1. the door was made of steel, and had guns for the handles. “Door number two leads to the streets of rage where you can find out what arcade fighting games will feel like” Another door appeared, this one was made of wood, and looked pretty beat up. “Door number three leads to sector seven, where you can find out what JRPGs will look and feel like” A third door appeared in a similar fashion to the first two and had a sign with its number on top of it. This door was made of gold and had swords for a handle. “Please visit the areas behind all three doors and door number four will be unlocked.”

Choices. I suck at making choices, I guess the logical thing would be to start at one and work to three. Opening door number three red light spilled out of the door, once Landon had walked in the door closed behind him and the red light vanished.


End file.
